


Prison

by Alake



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Horror, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alake/pseuds/Alake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce que rien n'est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc. La genèse d'un monstre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Ouais, c'est plutôt soft, dans l'horreur, je trouve.  
> Courte ficlet écrite à l'occasion d'un meme aléatoire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux et concepts de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi mais à Masami Kurumada et à ses ayants droit. Je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon plaisir et, je l'espère, celui de mes lecteurs.

Cet esprit est une prison. 

Celui qui se fait passer pour un ange de bonté et de droiture, est ici un tyran. Il traque et élimine sans la moindre pitié tout ce qui ne lui plaît pas. Ce qu’il ne peut détruire, il l’emprisonne au plus profond de son inconscient, pour ne plus le voir, pour faire semblant que ça n’existe pas.

C’est là, au milieu des miasmes nauséabonds de ce que la nature humaine fait de plus détestable, qu’il est né.

C’est là qu’il a passé son enfance, si la lente maturation d’une conscience parallèle à partir de bribes de sentiments refoulés, déformés, amputés, peut être qualifiée comme telle.

C’est là qu’il est enfermé, la plupart du temps.

Les rares fois où il ose sortir, c’est lorsque le maître des lieux dort. En ces occasions, il explore, découvre, se gave de sensations et de connaissance. En secret, toujours. Il ne faut pas que l’autre sache ce qu’il fait, ou la punition sera terrible, il le sait. Jamais personne ne doit se rendre compte de ce qui vit dans l’ombre de cet être si lumineux, si parfait.

Mais un jour, ce qui doit arriver arrive : il se fait prendre. Son regard croise dans le miroir celui du démon ange, et il sait qu’il ne lui échappera pas.

Il n’essaie même pas. 

 

Le temps passe si lentement, dans sa prison. L’autre ne le torture pas, oh non. Il est bien au-dessus de ça. Il se contente de l’ensevelir sous toute sa rage, sa haine, sa jalousie, son ambition. Tous ces sentiments qui lui font horreur, il les enferme avec lui, il les enferme _en_ lui. Il le rend toujours plus mauvais en voulant se rendre meilleur. Ils étaient un, pourtant, à l’origine. A présent, ils sont opposés.

Alors, il attend son heure et prend les déchets de son hôte, les absorbe, les fait siens. Puisqu’on ne veut pas de lui, il sera ce qui fait peur, ce qui fait mal, les ténèbres et la mort et l'abjecte cruauté. Ce monde si beau, si vivant, que l’autre veut garder pour lui, il le lui prendra. Il l’étouffera, le brisera, le regardera sombrer peu à peu dans un désespoir sans fond.

Dans les entrailles glauques et puantes de son domaine, il sourit.

Ce n’est qu’une question de temps.


End file.
